P R S E N Z
by Yuu Yoshiozaki
Summary: Naruto tidak pernah tahu apa sebenarnya arti keberadaannya di dunia ini. Untuk siapa ia hidup dan untuk apa ia hidup. Ia hanya ingin diakui. Hanya itu/ S.N.S / First collab with Black Bloody Rabbit / Read and Review if you don't mind.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. We don't make any money with it!

**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu

**Genre:** Drama / a bit Romance / Family

**Warnings:** AU, Boys Love, OOC, typo, etc. **Don't Like, please Don't Read!**

* * *

><p><strong>P R S E N Z<strong>

**by**

**Idea from this story:** Namichiha yuu-chan

**Writer:** Black Bloody Rabbit

* * *

><p>Terkadang, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti arti keberadaannya di dunia ini. Untuk apa dan siapa ia hidup, ia sama sekali tidak pernah tahu. Ia tidak pernah mengenal siapa orang tua yang telah melahirkannya. Ia tidak pernah tahu siapa mereka karena sejak ia dilahirkan ke dunia ini, kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggalkannya begitu saja di depan pintu sebuah panti asuhan enam belas tahun yang lalu.<p>

Ia yang tidak pernah mengenal kedua orang tua biologisnya, sama sekali sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dengan keberadaan mereka. Baginya, kedua orang tua kandungnya sama sekali tidak berarti baginya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menyayangi atau bahkan peduli kepada orang yang sudah membuangnya begitu saja? Seolah-olah keberadaannya di dunia ini sama sekali tidak diharapkan.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang ketika lagi-lagi kenangannya semasa di panti asuhan menyeruak kembali di pikirannya. Sudah sebelas tahun berlalu sejak ia diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga terpandang di Konoha namun kenangan saat-saat ia masih menjadi anak yatim piatu selalu membayang-banyangi kehidupannya.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana kehidupannya yang serba kekurangan. Bagaimana ia harus selalu berbagi dengan anak-anak lain di tempat itu. Berbagi makanan, tempat tidur, mainan serta hal-hal lainnya di tengah kesederhanaan. Bukannya ia membenci semua itu. Tidak. Terkadang ia merasa tidak nyaman atas semua itu. Seolah-olah ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai privasi sedikit pun.

Yah, seharusnya sekarang ia tidak perlu seperti itu lagi. Sejak dirinya diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga kaya raya bernama Namikaze, kehidupannya tidak lagi kekurangan seperti dulu. Semua kebutuhannya selalu dipenuhi oleh kedua orang tua angkatnya.

Hanya satu hal yang sampai sekarang tidak ia mengerti. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Minato-Kepala Keluarga Namikaze-mau repot-repot mengadopsi anak yang tidak jelas keberadaannya seperti dirinya. Ia tidak pernah mengerti mengapa Minato dan Kushina mau mengadopsinya padahal mereka sudah mempunyai dua orang anak.

Ya, Naruto mempunyai dua orang kakak laki-laki. Keduanya adalah anak kandung dari pasangan Namikaze yang sudah mengadopsinya. Tapi berbeda dengan sikap Minato dan Kushina yang begitu menyayangi Naruto, kedua kakak angkatnya sama sekali tidak pernah mau menerima keberadaan Naruto di rumah itu. Padahal sudah sebelas tahun mereka hidup di bawah satu atap, tapi tetap saja kedua kakak angkatnya tidak pernah menganggap Naruto ada.

Ia sering berpikir bahwa mereka menganggapnya sebagai serangga pengganggu. Orang luar yang masuk begitu saja ke dalam kehidupan mereka dan berusaha merebut perhatian Minato dan Kushina. Padahal Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Ia yang hanya anak angkat sekaligus orang yang sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan Minato dan Kushina sama sekali tidak pernah merebut perhatian kedua orang itu.

Ia sudah cukup bersyukur atas apa yang didapatnya sekarang. Ia sadar di mana posisinya di rumah ini. Walau di mata masyarakat Naruto adalah salah satu anak dari keluarga Namikaze, kenyataan bahwa ia bukanlah siapa-siapa di rumah ini sama sekali tidak pernah lepas dari benaknya. Ia bahkan menanamkan prinsip bahwa apa yang ia dapatkan sekarang, suatu hari nanti harus ia kembalikan.

"...Kau yang melamun terlihat seperti orang Idiot, _Dobe_."

Naruto yang sejak tadi memang melamun sambil menatap ke arah langit biru di atas kepalanya langsung menghela nafas begitu suara yang begitu dikenalnya berhasil menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia sempat memutar kedua matanya sebelum menatap kesal ke arah seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ dengan model rambut seperti err-pantat ayam?

"Berhenti mengataiku_ Dobe_, _Teme_," desisnya pelan. "Kau tahu kalau aku tidak seperti yang kau katakan."

"Hn."

"Gah! Kau memang orang yang menyebalkan, _Teme!_" bentak Naruto lagi. Ia menatap tajam ke arah pemuda berambut _raven_ yang saat ini mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang sudah dianggap saudara, sahabat, bahkan rivalnya merupakan orang yang pertama kali mau berteman dengannya ketika ia pindah ke kota ini. Siapa yang tidak mengenal keluarga Uchiha. Nama yang begitu dikenal orang ini merupakan salah satu keluarga terpandang di Konoha atau bahkan di Negara Hi ini.

Tidak heran mengingat betapa sempurnanya keturunan Uchiha ini di mata orang-orang. Paras yang tampan dan cantik, kemampuan otak di atas rata-rata, kekayaan yang melimpah. Tidak heran pula kalau banyak orang-orang yang ingin menarik perhatian para anggota keluarga Uchiha.

Mungkin karena inilah ia bisa berteman dengan Sasuke. Keluarga Namikaze sendiri pun tidak kalah dari keluarga itu. Membuat orang-orang sering mendekati Naruto karena nama keluarganya. Seandainya saja ia tidak diadopsi oleh keluarga Namikaze, mungkin orang-orang tidak akan pernah menganggap ia ada di dunia ini.

Kembali ke kedua orang itu...

Sasuke yang tidak mengacuhkan perkataan Naruto membuat pemuda berambut pirang cerah itu merenggut kesal. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke yang kini sedang membaringkan tubuhnya di atas lantai atap; sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kalau saat ini lantai atap sekolah mereka sama sekali bukan tempat yang bersih.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke. Kedua oniks pemuda itu menatap pemuda pirang di sampingnya. Ia tahu kalau pemuda itu pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu mengingat Naruto tidak akan pergi ke atap sekolah kalau tidak ada yang dipikirkan.

Naruto tertegun atas pertanyaan Sasuke. Entah mengapa pemuda itu selalu tahu kalau dirinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dalam hati ia tersenyum senang. Tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke masih sama seperti dulu. Selalu perhatian padanya. Yah, walau pun tidak secara terang-terangan ia tunjukkan.

Naruto akhirnya hanya bisa menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan sahabatnya. Ia tahu tidak seharusnya ia berbohong kepada orang yang memperhatikannya seperti ini. Hanya saja memang kenyataannya tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan. Apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah sebatas pemikiran biasa. Bukan suatu masalah yang perlu dibesar-besarkan.

"Tidak ada," kata Naruto saat ia melihat tatapan menyelidik dari pemuda di sampingnya. "Aku tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin diam di atap karena di sini nyaman."

Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto sedang berbohong. Sudah sejak tadi ia memperhatikan pemuda pirang itu dari balik pintu atap. Berkali-kali pula ia mendengar helaan nafas dari Naruto. Orang yang tidak mengenal si Pirang saja tahu kalau ada yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda itu.

Tapi Naruto tetaplah Naruto. Walau ia penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda itu, Naruto sama sekali tidak akan mau bercerita kalau memang ia tidak ingin. Jadi yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke sekarang hanyalah menunggu sampai Naruto mau bercerita. Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemuda berkulit kecokelatan di sampingnya ke arah langit biru di atas kepalanya. Warna langit sekarang mirip dengan kedua iris mata Naruto. Biru...

Membuat perasaannya tenang.

"_Teme..."_

"..."

"Kau dengar aku,_ Teme?_"

"Hn."

Naruto mendengus menanggapi jawaban singkat-padat-dan tidak jelas dari Sasuke. Sepasang safir miliknya mengamati sosok Sasuke yang masih berbaring di atas lantai atap dengan kedua kelopak matanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah tertutup. Ia tahu kalau sosok itu tidak tidur.

"...Apa menurutmu arti sebuah keberadaan?" tanya Naruto dengan suara yang amat pelan.

Perlahan, pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Lewat sudut matanya ia melihat Naruto yang sedang mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit biru di atas kepalanya. Kedua tangan pemuda itu ditegakkan di kedua sisi tubuhnya untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak berbaring. Sekilas, Sasuke melihat senyum tipis di wajah pemuda itu.

"Keberadaan?" ulang Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk singkat; tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Ya, keberadaan. Sejak dulu aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa arti kata itu."

"Untuk apa kau ingin mengetahui artinya?"

Sasuke melihat Naruto mengedikkan bahunya. Ia sedikit tertegun saat melihat sosok Naruto hari ini. Kedua oniks miliknya tidak bisa berhenti menatap sosok Naruto sekarang. Sosok itu terlihat begitu menyilaukan di matanya. Rambut pirang Naruto yang bergerak seirama arah angin membuatnya ingin menyentuh helaian rambut pirang itu. Ia selalu berpikir kalau rambut Naruto pasti sangat halus.

Sasuke tersentak atas pemikirannya sendiri. Lagi-lagi ia memikirkan yang tidak-tidak tentang temannya. Berkali-kali pula ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia selalu memikirkan pemuda pirang di sampingnya. Apakah ia tertarik dengan Naruto? Ia sendiri tidak tahu.

"_Teme!_ Kau dengar aku?" bentak Naruto karena untuk kesekian kalinya ia merasa Sasuke mengacuhkannya begitu saja. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Sasuke karena pemuda _raven_ tersebut tidak juga menanggapinya. Ia sedikit terkejut karena saat ini ia mendapati Sasuke tengah menatap lekat ke arahnya.

"_Na-Nani?"_

"Hn."

"Sasuke~ kau me-"

"Aku tidak tahu apa tujuan atau maksudmu bertanya mengenai arti 'Keberadaan'," potong Sasuke sebelum Naruto sempat menyelesaikan kelimatnya. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu pasti apa arti keberadaan yang sesungguhnya. Tapi menurutku, asal orang lain menganggap kalau kita ada di dunia ini, itu sudah cukup."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau orang itu tidak mau mengakui kalau kita ada?"

"Kau berbicara tentang Pein dan Deidara?"

Naruto tidak menjawab tapi bukan berarti Sasuke tidak tahu apa jawabannya. Ia sekarang tahu apa yang menjadi pikiran Naruto. Apa lagi kalau bukan Pein dan Deidara, dua kakak angkat sekaligus anak kandung kedua Namikaze kenalan orang tuanya.

Sasuke tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara ketiga orang itu dan ia sama sekali tidak pernah bisa mengerti mengapa. Mengapa kedua orang itu sama sekali tidak pernah mau mengakui Naruto sebagai bagian keluarga Namikaze. Ia tahu apa yang sering dilakukan kedua kakak angkat Naruto terhadap pemuda itu.

Sasuke tahu perlakuan apa yang sering Naruto terima dari kedua kakak angkatnya. Bukan penyiksaan dalam bentuk fisik seperti yang sering ia dengar di berita-berita kriminal di televisi tapi lebih ke arah bentuk penyiksaan psikis. Ia tahu kalau kedua orang itu sering berkata yang tidak-tidak kepada Naruto. Pernah beberapa kali ia mendengar kalau Pein sering menyebutnya 'anak sial' dan juga 'anak tidak tahu diri'. Ia juga pernah memergoki Pein menyuruh Naruto untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya sementara Pein pergi entah kemana.

Saat itu, Sasuke hampir saja memukul wajah pemuda berambut orang tersebut kalau saja ia tidak ditahan oleh Naruto. Ia juga awalnya tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto tidak pernah mau mengatakan bagaimana perlakuan kedua orang itu ke kedua orang tua angkatnya. Tapi setelah mendengar kalau Naruto tidak ingin semakin dibenci oleh Pein dan Deidara, Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

Ia tidak tahu apakah Naruto bodoh ataukah terlalu baik sehingga mau saja menerima apa yang diperbuat kedua orang itu padanya. Ia ingat kalau ia sempat marah dan tidak mau berbicara dengan pemuda pirang itu karena kelakuan Naruto yang menurutnya bodoh. Ya, bodoh dan terlalu naif.

Tapi sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Naruto bersikap seperti itu. Ia mengerti karena Naruto hanya ingin ia diakui oleh kedua kakak angkatnya. Ia tahu kalau Naruto sangat ingin menjadi bagian dari keluarga Namikaze dan bukan dianggap sebagai orang luar. Sejak Sasuke mengerti hal itu, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepada pemuda pirang itu. Ia tahu kalau orang-orang mungkin akan menganggapnya terlalu overprotektif terhadap seseorang yang hanya merupakan seorang teman. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli.

"...Apalagi yang kedua orang itu lakukan padamu?" tanya Sasuke. Nada dingin di suaranya cukup membuat Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke sedang marah.

Naruto tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia bisa merasakan dadanya sedikit menghangat karena perlakuan dan perhatian Sasuke padanya. Ia selalu bersyukur memiliki teman dan sahabat seperti Sasuke walau terkadang pemuda itu bersikap menyebalkan.

"Tidak ada. Mereka sama sekali tidak melakukan apa pun. Mengapa kau sekali saja jangan terlalu berpikiran buruk pada mereka?"

Sasuke mendecak. Lagi-lagi Naruto selalu membela mereka. Ia heran mengapa Naruto bisa tersenyum seperti sekarang setelah apa yang mereka lakukan? Bukankah seharusnya ia marah? Tapi mengapa ia malah tersenyum seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa dengannya.

"_Usuratonkachi_," desis Sasuke yang segera saja membuat pemuda pirang itu merenggut kesal. Demi Tuhan, Naruto benar-benar naif.

"Sepertinya percuma saja aku bertanya padamu," kata Sasuke yang memecah keheningan yang sempat melanda mereka. Perlahan ia mendudukkan dirinya sejenak lalu menhela nafas. Ia juga sempat melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kanannya dan mendapati kalau sekarang sudah hampir jam pulang sekolah. Ternyata tidak terasa kalau sudah satu jam lebih mereka berada di sini. Untung saja hari ini _Sensei_ yang mengajar di kelas mereka tidak masuk. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin kalau sampai ketahuan membolos.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut berdiri dan kemudian mulai berjalan menjauhinya.

"Pulang. Kau mau menginap di sini?"

Naruto menggeleng. Segera setelah membersihkan seragamnya yang terkena debu, Naruto berjalan menyusul Sasuke. Dalam diam keduanya berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sedikit lebih ramai mengingat kalau sebentar lagi jam pulang sekolah. Tidak lama setelah mereka tiba di kelasnya, bel tanda pulang berbunyi; membuat kedua pemuda itu segera membereskan barang-barang mereka.

.

.

.

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan bersisian menyeberangi halaman sekolah mereka. Sama seperti hari-hari yang biasanya mereka lalui, kedua pemuda itu selalu tidak mempedulikan teriakan-teriakan gadis-gadis yang menyebut nama mereka dengan nada genit.

Demi Tuhan, apa mereka tidak pernah menyerah dan menerima kalau kedua pemuda itu sama sekali tidak tertarik pada mereka?

Naruto tahu, gadis-gadis itu bersikap seperti ini hanya karena nama keluarga mereka. Gadis-gadis itu tidak pernah peduli bagaimana sebenarnya kehidupannya. Mereka hanya tahu kalau berhasil mendapatkan salah satu anak laki-laki dari keluarga Uchiha atau pun Namikaze, dijamin hidup mereka sama sekali tidak akan pernah kekurangan. Harta bergelimang dan juga status sosial yang tidak perlu dipertanyakan menjadi tujuan mereka.

Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah mau peduli terhadap orang-orang yang hanya bisa menjilat.

"Menyesal aku tidak meminta sopir untuk menjemputku," desis Sasuke yang berjalan di samping Naruto. Ia berusaha menulikan telinganya dari teriakan gadis-gadis yang semakin kencang karena melihat Sasuke yang berjalan melewati mereka. Pasalnya tidak biasanya Uchiha bungsu itu tidak membawa mobil.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan mobilmu, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto.

"Itachi baru saja menghancurkan bemper depan mobilku karena menabrak pembatas jalan."

Naruto menelengkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Ia tidak percaya kalau Itachi yang notabene telaten merawat barang-barang bisa menghancurkan mobil Sasuke.

"Memangnya apa yang Itachi-_nii_ lakukan?"

"Di-"

Naruto sedikit mengerutkan dahi ketika mendadak Sasuke berhenti berbicara. Ia menatap pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut dan mendapati kalau kedua mata oniks sahabatnya sedang terpaku kepada sesuatu yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Naruto pun segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah di mana pandangan mata Sasuke tertuju. Ia terkejut ketika melihat dua orang pemuda berpakaian bebas tengah berdiri di samping sebuah mobil Ford keluaran terbaru. Di dekat mereka, beberapa anak perempuan terlihat berkumpul dan berbisik-bisik sambil menatap kedua orang itu.

Naruto tahu, bahkan sangat mengenal kedua orang itu mengingat setiap hari ia bertemu dengan mereka di rumah. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, ia mendekati kedua orang itu; mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sasuke yang menanyakan mau apa kedua orang itu kemari.

"Pein-_nii_," sapa Naruto kepada pemuda berambut _orange_. Ia juga sempat melirik ke arah pemuda berambut pirang panjang bermata biru yang kalau dilihat sekilas sangat mirip sekali dengan Naruto. Kecuali kulit pemuda itu berwarna putih sedangkan Naruto lebih mendekati tan. Pemuda pirang itu adalah Deidara. Putra kedua keluarga Namikaze.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Bocah? Kau tahu berapa lama kami harus menunggumu?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia bungkam ketika mendapati kakak tertuanya sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Sedangkan Deidara, ia terlihat lebih memilih untuk bersandar di kap mobil dan membenamkan dirinya dengan buku yang sedang ia baca. Ia sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dengan urusan kedua orang itu.

"Kau bisu ya?"

"Naruto terlambat karena ada perlu denganku," kata Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah menyusul Naruto dan sekarang berdiri di samping pemuda pirang itu. "Lagi pula untuk apa kau menunggu Naruto? Tidak seperti biasanya kalian bersikap seperti ini."

Pein mendengus. "Kalau bukan Itachi adalah kakakmu, aku pasti sudah memberi pelajaran padamu, Sasuke. Sampai kapan kau mau bersikap ketus padaku?"

'Sampai kau mau berhenti bersikap buruk pada Naruto,' batin Sasuke yang tidak bisa ia suarakan karena Naruto menatap tajam kepadanya. Sorot mata safir itu seolah-olah berkata 'jangan-bersikap-seperti-itu'. Sasuke juga cukup tahu diri kalau ia tidak ingin Naruto semakin dibenci oleh kedua kakak angkatnya, ia harus bisa sedikit menjaga sikapnya.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kedua orang itu saling melemparkan _death glare_.

"Ada apa, Pein-_nii_? Kau ada perlu denganku?" tanya Naruto; berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dan Pein.

Pein yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto segera menatap pemuda pirang tersebut. "Aku kemari untuk mencari tugas yang kusuruh kau mengerjakannya."

Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa. Dengan cepat ia menurunkan tas ranselnya dan kemudian segera mencari sesuatu di dalam tas miliknya. Saat menemukan sebuah buku berwarna hitam, ia segera menariknya keluar dan menyodorkannya kepada Pein.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Deidara. Pemuda berambut pirang itu melirik sekilas ke arah Kakaknya yang sedang memeriksa lembar demi lembar apa yang tertulis di buku tersebut. Ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum sinis melihat wajah pemuda itu yang tertunduk menatap tanah.

Ia sama sekali tidak pernah mengerti mengapa Ayah dan Ibunya mau repot-repot mengadopsi seorang anak yang tidak jelas seperti Naruto. Bukankah mereka sudah mempunyai dirinya dan Pein? Apa dua orang anak laki-laki tidak cukup bagi mereka? Kalau memang belum cukup, mengapa tidak membuat anak satu lagi dan bukannya mengadopsi anak?

Deidara ingat ketika pertama kali Naruto dibawa ke rumah mereka. Sejak pertama kali ia melihat Naruto, ia sudah merasakan kalau di dalam dirinya ada rasa ketidaksukaan terhadap anak berumur lima tahun itu. Bukan tanpa alasan ia membenci Naruto.

Ia ingat bagaimana Ibunya menjadi lebih sering bermain dan menemani Naruto daripada bersama Pein dan Deidara. Ia yang saat itu masih berusia sebelas tahun merasa kalau Naruto berusaha merebut kedua orang tuanya. Ia juga mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah bahagia Kushina ketika melihat Naruto tertawa.

Cemburu?

Mungkin memang seperti itu namanya. Ia tidak mau tahu apa nama perasaannya sewaktu kecil itu. Cemburu, iri, atau apalah namanya ia tidak mau tahu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah bahwa ia sama sekali tidak menyukai bagaimana Ibunya memperhatikan Naruto. Bagaimana Ayahnya yang selalu menanyakan di mana Naruto ketika pulang dari bekerja. Bagaimana kedua orang tuanya kurang memperhatikannya lagi semenjak keberadaan anak laki-laki itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sebodoh ini. Masih ada jawaban yang salah!"

Deidara mengedipkan kedua mata safirnya saat mendengar nada sinis dari Pein. Ia yang sejak tadi sempat melamun segera mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya ke arah ketiga orang yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Senyum sinis kembali tersungging di wajahnya saat melihat Pein tiba-tiba saja melemparkan buku bersampul hitam itu tepat ke wajah Naruto.

"Dasar tidak berubah," gumam Deidara saat melihat Naruto memunguti kembali buku tersebut. Ia tahu kalau sebenarnya jawaban yang dibuat Naruto untuk tugas kuliah Pein sama sekali tidak ada yang salah. Bahkan kalau boleh jujur, tidak pernah sekali pun Naruto salah dalam menjawab pertanyaan tugas-tugas milik Pein. Pemuda berambut orange itu memang sengaja berkata demikian untuk membuat Naruto kembali memeriksa jawaban yang ia buat.

"Bagian mana yang salah? Aku sudah memeriksa kembali semua jawabannya dan yakin kalau tidak ada yang salah," kata Naruto. Ia tidak mempedulikan kalau sejak tadi ia menarik perhatian murid-murid sekolahnya yang sedang berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah.

"Kau mau mengatakan kalau aku yang salah? Be-"

"Cukup, Pein!" bentak Sasuke tiba-tiba. Naruto sedikit terkejut karena mendengar bentakan Sasuke. Pasalnya pemuda _raven_ yang berdiri di sampingnya ini lebih sering memperlihatkan ekspresi datar walau pun ia sedang kesal atau marah. Jarang sekali Naruto melihat raut marah di wajah pemuda itu.

"Berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kau yang paling benar," desis Sasuke yang tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran orang-orang yang saat ini menonton mereka. Sudah cukup baginya melihat kelakuan dua Namikaze itu terhadap Naruto. "Kau bersikap seolah-olah Naruto adalah budakmu. Apa pernah kau berpikir bagaimana perasaan Naruto diperlakukan seperti itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Uchiha. Ini adalah urusan kami. Kau yang orang luar sama sekali tidak berhak untuk ikut campur."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Aku memang orang luar tapi bukan berarti aku tidak boleh ikut campur. Aku yang hanya orang luar saja tahu kalau apa yang kalian lakukan sungguh keterlaluan. Sudahlah, _Dobe_. Ayo pulang. Kurasa tidak ada gunanya kita membuang-buang waktu di sini."

Naruto yang sejak tadi diam mendengar perkataan Sasuke, hanya bisa pasrah ketika merasakan pemuda itu menggenggam telapak tangannya dan menariknya menjauhi gerbang sekolah mereka. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi hangat ketika Sasuke membelanya. Tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan genggaman tangan seolah-olah ia sama sekali tidak ingin kehilangan kehangatan itu.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, _Dobe_," kata Sasuke yang membuatnya tersadar kalau sejak tadi ia melamun. Masih saling berpegangan tangan, kedua pemuda itu berjalan di jalan setapak yang berada tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. Mereka juga tidak mempedulikan beberapa orang yang tersenyum saat melihat kedua tangan mereka yang saling berpegangan.

"Aku tidak bodoh, _Teme_! Mengapa untuk sehari saja kau tidak berkata seperti itu padaku."

Sasuke mendecak. Ia semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan masih menarik Naruto meninggalkan kedua Namikaze itu di belakang. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kedua orang itu karena yang terpenting baginya adalah membawa Naruto pergi. Kalau perlu ia akan mengatakan kepada Minato dan Kushina apa yang terjadi walau itu berarti ia harus melanggar janjinya kepada Naruto untuk tidak berkata apa-apa.

"...Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya secara tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Naruto mau tidak mau menabrak bagian belakang tubuh pemuda itu. Ia buru-buru mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat mengapa Sasuke berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?" bisik Sasuke tanpa berniat membalikkan badannya.

Naruto menunduk. "Terima kasih untuk membelaku di depan Pein. Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau menjadi temanku. Terima kasih karena kau selalu berada di sampingku. Ter-"

Suara Naruto terputus ketika merasakan tubuhnya tertarik. Awalnya ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi setelah merasakan sesuatu mendekapnya, kedua mata safirnya membelalak. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat apalagi di tempat umum seperti ini. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke di tengkuknya.

"..._Well, well_, lihat siapa yang sedang bermesraan di depan umum. Sangat romantis sekali, Uchiha."

Naruto merasakan dekapan pada tubuhnya mengendur. Dengan segera ia beringsut menjauh dan melihat siapa yang baru saja berbicara. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tapi saat ini ia sama sekali tidak ingin melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke.

"Mau apa lagi kau, Pein?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada sinis. Sudut matanya melirik ke arah Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Mauku? Aku hanya ingin membuat sedikit perhitungan dengan Adikku."

Sasuke mendecak. Ia tahu kalau Pein bukanlah orang yang akan melepaskan begitu saja siapa yang sudah mengganggunya. Apalagi tadi Sasuke membuat pemuda berambut _orange_ itu terlihat memalukan di depan umum.

"Sasuke, lebih baik kita pergi saja. Jangan membuat keributan lagi," kata Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam. Sepasang iris safirnya melirik ke arah Pein yang sedang menatap tajam dirinya. Ia juga melihat Deidara yang tengah berdiri di belakang Pein dengan wajah yang terlihat bosan.

"Jangan harap kau bisa pergi semudah itu, Bocah."

Naruto tidak sempat mencerna maksud kata-kata Pein karena pemuda itu mendekat ke arahnya dan kemudian menarik kerah seragam sekolah yang ia pakai. Sasuke yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam. Ia menarik lengan Pein yang mencengkram kerah Naruto kemudian melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke rahang kanan pemuda tersebut yang jelas membuat Pein terhuyung ke belakang.

Tapi bukan Pein namanya kalau langsung roboh dengan sekali pukul. Pemuda itu dengan cepat bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan berdiri tegak kembali. Kedua mata pemuda itu menatap penuh amarah ke arah Sasuke seolah-olah ingin membuat pemuda itu menyesal atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

Tidak ada yang menduga apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ketika Pein melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke arah Sasuke namun bisa ditangkis oleh pemuda _raven_ tersebut. Sasuke kemudian mendorong keras tubuh Pein ke arah belakang sehingga sedikit mengenai tubuh Deidara dan menyebabkan pemuda berambut pirang itu turun ke badan jalan agar tubuh Pein tidak mengenainya.

Saat itulah hal terburuk terjadi.

Semua berlangsung cepat ketika Deidara tidak menyadari sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya. Ia yang baru sadar di saat terakhir sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak ketika mendengar suara klakson mobil tersebut. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna ketika menyadari jarak mobil dengan tubuhnya semakin dekat. Ia sudah pasrah saja kalau nanti tubuhnya akan terhantam _body_ mobil.

Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar jalan itu berteriak histeris ketika sebuah tubuh menghantam bagian depan mobil dan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras. Semua orang bisa mendengar bunyi tulang yang patah ketika tubuh itu terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat kejadian.

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi. Tapi semua sudah terlambat ketika kedua oniks miliknya menangkap sosok tubuh yang terbaring di atas aspal yang dingin. Warna merah pekat menodai hamparan salju putih yang menutupi sebagian badan jalan. Ia yang tidak mempedulikan apa pun berlari ke arah tubuh yang terbaring tersebut.

Deidara menatap kosong ke arah sosok tubuh yang saat ini berada di dalam dekapan Sasuke. Ia sempat tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Bukankah seharusnya tubuhnyalah yang terbaring di sana? Bukankah seharusnya tubuhnyalah yang menghantam badan mobil? Tapi... tapi mengapa tubuh Naruto yang harus terbaring di sana?

Pandangan mata pemuda itu mengabur ketika ia menyadari apa yang terjadi. Di saat-saat terakhir, ia merasakan tubuhnya terdorong ke arah samping dan menyebabkan ia terjerembab ke pinggir jalan. Ia sempat mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya sebelum semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Ia sempat melihat pemuda pirang yang sering ia perlakukan dengan tidak baik tersenyum ke arahnya dan berbisik kepadanya.

'Selamat tinggal, _Nii-san_...'

"Buka matamu, Naruto!"

Sasuke berteriak. Ia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang saat ini sedang mengelilinginya. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah segera membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit. Pemuda berambut raven itu sesekali menepuk pelan pipi pemuda dalam dekapannya. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampannya ketika kedua kelopak mata kecokelatan itu terbuka.

"Sa-Sasuke..." kata Naruto dengan suara parau.

"Naruto, bertahanlah. _Ambulance_ akan segera datang."

Naruto menggeleng pelan sambil menyunggingkan senyum di wajahnya. "Ba-Bagaimana _Nii-san_?" tanyanya. Ia sedikit mengernyit ketika merasakan nyeri di dadanya.

"Deidara baik-baik saja. Berhenti berbicara, Naruto!" seru Sasuke. Ia berusaha menahan air mata yang ingin keluar. Ia tidak sanggup melihat kondisi tubuh Naruto sekarang.

"S-Syukurlah kalau begitu..."

Deidara menutup kedua telinganya ketika mendengar Sasuke memanggil nama Naruto. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menghilangkan bayangan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Ia ingin menyakinkan dirinya kalau semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Ia ingin meyakinkan dirinya kalau saat ini ia sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dan sebentar lagi akan terbangun dan mendapati kalau semuanya baik-baik saja. Naruto masih hidup dan sekarang sedang pergi ke sekolah.

Ia terus terdiam dan menulikan diri dari sekitarnya selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia kembali membuka mata. Ia yakin kalau semua ini hanya mimpi sampai akhirnya ia melihat bercak-bercak merah di atas hamparan salju. Di dekatnya, Sasuke masih mendekap sosok Naruto. Kedua mata safirnya mencari sosok kakak laki-lakinya. Ia mendapati Pein masih terpaku di tempatnya dan tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

Semuanya bukanlah mimpi...

"_Dobe_, Bangun!" Sasuke berteriak kepada sosok yang berada di dalam dekapannya. Kedua kelopak mata sosok itu tiba-tiba saja terpejam. Darah segar mengalir dari pelipis pemuda itu dan mengotori wajah tan-nya. Berkali-kali Sasuke berteriak dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh tersebut; berharap Naruto akan bangun dan kemudian tersenyum ke arahnya.

Tapi sampai _ambulance_ dan polisi datang, Naruto tidak juga membuka matanya. Kedua kelopak mata itu tidak pernah lagi terbuka.

"NARUTO!"

.

.

.

Hujan terus menerus turun membasahi bumi. Seolah-olah cuaca saat ini mencerminkan apa yang dirasakan orang-orang yang berdiri di depan sebuah nisan batu berwarna hitam. Semua orang yang berada di depan makam seseorang yang baru saja dikuburkan tampak diam. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk berbicara sepatah kata pun.

Di urutan paling terdepan para pelayat tersebut, Sasuke berdiri dalam diam. Ia menggeleng pelan ketika Itachi-kakaknya-berniat untuk memayungi dirinya. Ia terlihat sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hujan yang terus menerus membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia juga sepertinya tidak peduli kalau sekarang jas hitam mahal yang dikenakannya basah. Sungguh, saat ini bukan waktunya memikirkan hal sepele semacam itu.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk. Setelah menyingkirkan helaian rambutnya yang basah dan menutupi wajahnya, ia menatap nisan yang baru saja didirikan. Kedua oniks miliknya memandangi sederetan tulisan yang terpatri di nisan tersebut.

Dalam diam ia kembali menunduk. Orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya sadar kalau sekarang pemuda itu pasti sedang menangis saat melihat bahu pemuda itu bergetar.

Sasuke memang menangis. Ia meneteskan air mata dari kedua oniks miliknya. Saat ini ia tidak peduli apa kata orang lain. Ia juga tidak peduli nasehat Ayahnya yang selalu mengatakan kalau seorang Uchiha tidak sepatutnya memperlihatkan ekspresinya di depan orang banyak. Ia tidak peduli dan tidak akan pernah peduli lagi karena yang terpenting baginya sekarang hanyalah bagaimana ia bisa menghilangkan perasaan sesak yang ia rasakan sekarang. Bagaimana cara agar ia bisa menutup lubang di hatinya karena seseorang yang begitu ia cintai telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Ya, Sasuke sadar apa nama perasaan ini. Apa nama perasaan bahagia yang selalu ia rasakan ketika melihat Naruto tersenyum padanya. Apa nama perasaan kesal yang ia rasakan saat suatu ketika ia melihat Naruto tertawa untuk orang lain. Ia juga tahu apa nama perasaan sedih saat tidak bisa melindungi pemuda itu.

Ia sadar kalau ia menyukai Naruto lebih dari sekadar teman. Ia menyukai pemuda itu lebih dari sekadar sahabat.

Ia mencintainya.

Dan ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena baru menyadari perasaan ini di detik-detik terakhir. Di saat dirinya sadar kalau ia mencintai Naruto, ia bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan tiga kata itu padanya. Kepada orang yang telah pergi meninggalkannya.

"...Maafkan kami,"

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua oniks miliknya langsung menatap tajam ke arah Pein dan Deidara yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sampingnya. Melihat kedua orang itu membuat amarah kembali menyelimutinya. Dengan cepat ia menarik kerah baju pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dan mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka sehingga membuat tubuh Pein yang sejak tadi berada di bawah satu payung yang sama dengan Deidara juga ikut basah.

"Maaf?" desis Sasuke. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli kalau saat ini ia menarik perhatian orang-orang yang datang di pemakaman Naruto. "Maaf katamu? Apa maafmu cukup untuk membayar apa yang telah kau lakukan? Apa hanya dengan kata 'maaf' kau bisa mengembalikan Naruto? Mengapa baru sekarang kau mengucapkan kata itu! Jawab aku, sialan!"

"Tenang, _Otouto_," kata Itachi yang berusaha menahan Sasuke agar tidak memukul Pein.

"LEPASKAN AKU, ITACHI!" bentak Sasuke. Ia meronta; berusaha melepaskan kedua lengan Itachi yang menahan tubuhnya. Kedua oniks miliknya masih tidak lepas menatap Pein yang terlihat menundukkan kepalanya. Di samping pemuda berambut orang itu, Deidara juga bersikap yang sama. Tidak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari kedua orang itu.

"Kenapa," kata Sasuke saat kedua orang itu sama sekali tidak membalas kata-katanya. "Kenapa baru sekarang kalian meminta maaf? Mengapa di saat semuanya sudah terlambat kalian baru menyadari kesalahan kalian? Kata 'maaf' dari kalian sama sekali tidak cukup!"

Sasuke terus berteriak. Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kalau saat ini ia terlihat seperti orang gila. Ia juga tidak peduli ketika Minato mau pun Kushina menasehatinya kalau sikapnya sekarang hanya akan membuat Naruto bersedih. Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli. Baginya, ini adalah bentuk rasa sedihnya atas kepergian pemuda pirang itu.

Ia tahu dan sadar betul kalau sikapnya sekarang terlihat sangat tidak dewasa. Ia tahu kalau sebenarnya Naruto merelakan nyawanya untuk menolong Deidara. Semua itu adalah keputusan Naruto sendiri. Tapi sekali lagi, ia masih belum bisa menerima kepergian Naruto. Kepergian orang yang begitu berharga dalam hidupnya.

"...Apakah kalian tahu," kata Sasuke lagi. Kepala pemuda itu tertunduk dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar. "Apa kalian tahu kalau selama ini Naruto berusaha keras agar kalian mau menerimanya. Ia berusaha keras agar dirinya bisa diterima di dalam keluarga kalian walau ia hanyalah orang luar. Apa kalian tahu bagaimana perasaannya ketika kalian sama sekali tidak melihat ia sebagai bagian keluarga kalian?"

Baik Pein dan Deidara keduanya hanya terdiam. Mereka tahu apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar. Mereka tahu kalau selama ini apa yang mereka lakukan salah. Hanya karena cemburu mereka harus kehilangan seseorang. Seseorang yang selalu bersikap baik pada mereka walau apa yang sudah mereka lakukan.

Deidara tertunduk. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia juga tidak sanggup melihat wajah kedua orang tuanya. Ia tidak sanggup melihat wajah Ibunya yang bersedih atas kematian Naruto. Ia juga tidak sanggup melihat wajah kecewa Ayahnya setelah tahu apa yang ia dan Pein lakukan kepada Naruto. Tamparan dari Minato pun rasanya belum cukup untuk menebus apa yang telah mereka lakukan.

"Maaf, Naruto," bisik Deidara pelan di bawah guyuran air hujan yang semakin deras. "Maafkan sikap _Nii-san_-mu yang bodoh ini. Maafkan kami yang sama sekali selalu jahat padamu."

Sasuke yang mendengar kata-kata Deidara di depan makam Naruto sama sekali tidak berkata apa pun. Ia mengalihkan sepasang mata oniksnya ke arah di mana Naruto tertidur dalam damai. Ia tahu kalau setelah ini hidupnya tidak akan pernah sama lagi. Tidak akan ada Naruto yang selalu dipanggilnya _Dobe_ dan _Usuratonkachi_. Tidak ada lagi Naruto yang akan tersenyum padanya. Ia juga tidak akan pernah melihat sepasang iris mata sebiru lautan yang begitu disukainya. Ia tidak tahu apakah suatu saat nanti lubang yang ditinggalkan Naruto di hatinya akan tertutup.

Ya, semuanya tidak akan pernah sama lagi. Semuanya...

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, _Dobe_," bisik Sasuke. Berharap kalau Naruto akan mendengar kata-kata yang ia bisikkan.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p>Prsenz = keberadaan (bahasa Jerman)<p>

**Authors' Note:** Fic collab pertama kami. Tolong jangan protes mengenai Naruto yang mati ya? *innocentface* Dan tidak perlu rambling tidak jelas. Silahkan ikon tombol di bawah untuk meninggalkan review mengenai fic ini. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima dengan senang hati. :smile:

Regards,

Yuu and Sou.


End file.
